A Different Beginning
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: Someone extremely powerful Saves Naruto from being killed by angry villagers and promises to help him become a powerful ninja. Naruto/Hinata/femHaku OCxKyuubi pairings. Chaps 1 & 2 slightly rewriten.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This will be my second attempt at a Naruto fan fic, my first being a crossover with Full Metal Panic which I've cancelled, but enough about that. I've read a lot of Naruto fics where he becomes a half demon or full demon, where he goes back in time and has himself a harem or where he and the Kyuubi become lovers or his slave. Well I'm doing something a little different, at least I hope it's different, if not then I just hope I do a good enough job writing this fic. General pairings Naruto/Hinata Kyuubi/OC. One more thing, I'm not sure if I'll be making Sasuke enough of a jerk to kill him, I might have him in a relationship with a male or female Haku. Actually I think I'll give Naruto a small harem and put Sasuke and Sakura together, in the afterlife maybe.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion. **

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Demonic speech**"

"_**Demonic thought**_"

"Telepathy"

A Different Beginning.

"GET BACK HERE DEMON!"

"DIE DEMON SPAWN"

"THIS IS FOR MY NUSHI"

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AFTER WHAT YOU DID"

That was just some of the things a 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki heard as an angry mob chased him through the streets of Konoha. His sun kissed hair and orange shirt making him an easy target even at night. He had no idea why people hated him, even before he was kicked out of the orphanage with nothing but the clothes on his back. He was despised and no one would tell him why. The old crone who ran the orphanage only gave Naruto the very basic needs to survive and even that was stretching it, he only got one meal a day of stale bread and dirty water. When some of the other kids tried to give him their food they were told to keep away from the demon. At night he would sleep in the cold basement with only a moth eaten blanket for warmth. On his third birthday one of the children tried sharing a cupcake with him from the ones she baked for the others. The old crone had the nerve to accuse him of stealing and threw him out on the street right when the Hokage was coming to see the boy. Needless to say the woman was banished from the village for mistreating the orphans. Since no one was willing to care for Naruto, Sarutobi gave him an apartment with a weekly allowance to buy food and clothes. But wherever he went he was either refused service or severely overcharged for everything except ramen (A/N: I figure you're all tired of reading the same thing over and over again, so I'll try getting to the important stuff).

"Please stop I haven't done anything to deserve this!" Naruto cried desperately, continuing to run as fast as his short legs could carry him.

"JUST SHUT UP AND DIE DEMON BRAT!" a member of the mob shouted, throwing a bolo at Naruto's leg causing him to trip.

"HE'S DOWN! LET'S FINISH HIM BEFORE THE ANBU ARRIVE!" The mob then proceeds to mercilessly beat Naruto to within an inch of his life. Not that he would have known as he was rendered unconscious from a blow to his head.

"Everyone stand back! I'm going to kill this brat once and for all!" a another member of the mob snarled maliciously, wielding a sledge hammer intending on crushing Naruto's skull.

"If you kill him you'll only be releasing the demon he has sealed inside his body," came a voice from the shadows, along with a few pure white feathers falling to the ground around the unconscious boy. "You should all leave now, while I'm still in a forgiving mood."

"Why don't you come out and show your face demon lover!" a woman from the mob shouted.

"Demon lover? Well now, if there's one thing I can't stand it's people who only see what's in front of them," the voice said as a figure stepped out from the shadows revealing a tall figure with pure white wings folded on his back.

"What in the hell are you?"

"I am what you would call a Celestial Being. Now leave the boy alone and I won't be forced to harm all of you," he replied in a menacingly calm voice, his wings stretching to their full 1.5 meters in length.

Because he was partial standing in the shadows the mob was unable to clearly see his face. But his eyes held a piercing gaze that seemed reach into their very souls. With the limited light they could see him wearing very elegant and delicate looking pure white short sleeved robes. Ending just above his ankles with a white cord tied at his waist and wrap around sandals on his feet. Since none of the mob were ninja they couldn't feel the power this man possessed. So his warning meant nothing as they had numbers on their side while he was alone.

"Listen up you winged freak. we're going to kill this demon for what he did to the village five years ago! I don't care what anyone says, a demon child is still a demon! TIME TO DIE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" the mob member with the sledge hammer roared, bringing the weapon down to crush Naruto's skull only to have it shatter upon impacting a barrier around the boy.

"You all should have heeded my warning and left. Yet you insist on killing a defenceless child who has done nothing to warrant this hostility. He had no idea the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed within him but none of you can seem to tell the difference between the jailed and the jailer. Because of your insistence I shall show you why it is not wise to anger me."

That night the pain filled screams of a dozen people could be heard throughout the Village Hidden in the Leaves. When the Anbu arrived they found the mob on the ground writhing in pain, but no visible injuries. A quick search revealed a patch of blood in the centre of the mob with several feather scattered about. The masked ninjas promptly closed off the area while waiting for the medical corps to arrive to take the people to hospital.

30 Minutes Later.

Hokage's Office.

"So what do you have to report on the situation?" Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage asked, sitting behind his desk, a lit pipe in his mouth.

"Sir, we believe the victims at the scene were part of a mob that makes frequent attempts on the life of Naruto Uzumaki. A small patch of blood was found and analysed by the medics, they confirmed it was Uzumaki's blood. So far we've been unable to ascertain if he's dead or alive," the Anbu reported, wearing a hawk mask over his face.

"If Naruto-kun wasn't at the scene then he must still be alive," Sarutobi replied, taking a deep drag on his pipe. "What of the mob?"

"The people themselves had no physical injuries but there were shards of a sledge hammer littered over several meters. It seems a Genjutsu was used but I didn't think Uzumaki-san knew jutsu of any kind," the Anbu replied.

_Hmm, it might have been the Kyuubi trying to take control of Naruto-kun's body. Unless he's been hiding his true abilities from us all this time_, Sarutobi thought before addressing the Anbu ninja. "Very well continue the investigation. But discontinue the search for Naruto Uzumaki. Once the people who attacked him regain consciousness have them placed in prison for 10 days."

"At once, Hokage-sama," the Anbu acknowledged, disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Leaning back in his chair Sarutobi sighed wearily. Retaking the title as Hokage after Minato Namikaze 5 years ago he had done everything in his power to protect Naruto. Even falsifying his birth certificate giving him the name Uzumaki and saying his parents died during the attack on the village. The villagers were calling for Naruto's blood when they were told the Kyuubi no Kitsune still lived. In order to save the boy Sarutobi created a law that kept Naruto from knowing about his past. Anyone who disobeyed would be executed, but this didn't stop the people from trying to kill the boy. The nurses at the hospital tried poisoning Naruto only hours after the sealing was complete. But even the strongest poisons were useless against the Kyuubi's immense healing abilities. Any injury inflicted was healed within minutes further irking the villagers. And now half an hour after the latest attack Naruto had gone missing. Expelling another lungful of smoke Sarutobi opened the secret compartment in his desk to retrieve a bottle of sake.

"I don't understand how you can protect such intolerant people Sarutobi-san," a voice said, startling the aged Hokage. "They are so ruled by their own fear, that they can't see what's beneath the surface."

Standing in front of his desk was a chestnut haired golden eyed man in his mid twenties, wearing pure white robe with folded wings on his back and in his arms was the unconscious form of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi demanded, reaching for a kunai under the desk.

"Calm yourself Sarutobi-san. If I wanted to harm you I would have done so. And Naruto-chan is safer with me than anyone else in this village. Were it not for me his skull would have been crushed and the Kyuubi no Kitsune would be destroying everything in its path. Right now I'm keeping him unconscious so he doesn't hear this conversation and I've stopped time so I wouldn't worry about anyone walking in on us," the man informed, placing Naruto on a couch at the side of the office as Sarutobi's eyes widened in shock.

"What kind of man are you who can stop time itself? And what is your name?" Sarutobi asked, knowing he could never defeat a man who could stop time.

"My name is Saito and as I told the villagers who attacked Naruto-chan, I'm a Celestial Being," Saito answered, stretching his wings out to full length then folded up again.

_Great Kami-sama! Celestial Beings are said to be more powerful than all the tailed beasts, if he can stop time there's no telling what he could do to the village_, Sarutobi thought, a shiver of fear running through his body.

"You needn't worry about your village Sandaime Hokage. I did not come to the moral realm to subject your village. We Celestial Beings are a benevolent race. We would rather help build civilisations than destroy them. There are times when we use our powers to cause harm but only to defend ourselves or fight against evil, which is plentiful in this village," Saito said, scowling as he looked out at the village through the Hokage's windows. "I know everything you're hiding from Naruto, Sarutobi-san and he will learn the truth and become the greatest Hokage this village has ever seen with my help."

"If you've read my mind you should know the dangers Naruto-kun will face if he learns about his past. His only choice is to remain ignorant until he can become a powerful ninja," Sarutobi argued.

"I see you still underestimate my abilities," Saito sighed, moving over to Naruto where he lifted the blonde's shirt exposing the spiral seal on his stomach. "Allow me to introduce you to the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Before Sarutobi could object. A pulsing aura formed around Saito's hand as he plunged it into Naruto's stomach as if his flesh were the surface of a pond. Slowly Saito removed his hand followed by the nine tailed beast which floated just beneath his palm. Sarutobi could swear his heart stopped as he watched with unbridled fear as the fox was completely removed from Naruto's body, and he was still alive. Except this didn't look like the most powerful of all tailed demon beasts that held so much destructive power. Instead it looked like a scared baby fox being held by the scruff of its neck for disobeying its master. A man with the power to subdue a tailed beast could have destroyed the village it he wanted. Yet Saito wanted to help Naruto to be a better ninja, maybe even making him better than his father.

"Do you see now Sarutobi-san? I could kill the Kyuubi right now if I wished and Naruto-chan would be unaffected. Do you think I would be unable to protect him from any enemy? Even the ones in this village?" Saito asked scathingly, gently placing the Kyuubi back in its prison while Naruto continued to sleep. "He will become my student and he will grow to be a far better ninja then he would have without my assistance."

"Very well. I can see there is nothing I can say to change this outcome," Sarutobi sighed in defeat, still watching Saito as he slumped in his seat. "May I ask who you intent to inform of you powers and also why you have come to Konoha?"

"Only those I feel I can trust. I'll allow you to remember since you are the village leader. As for why I came to this realm. It's so I can find a mate," Saito answered dismissively, gathering Naruto from the couch. "Time will resume as normal once I leave. I'll send word after I've find a new home for Naruto-chan. Meanwhile you should prepare adoption papers for me to sign."

"Stop! What did you mean about finding a mate?" Sarutobi asked, shooting out of his chair.

"You must be losing your hearing, so I'll repeat myself this once. I'll be looking for someone in Konoha to become my mate. Now if you'll excuse me I have to find a place for Naruto-chan and I to live," Saito replied, his wings wrapping around himself and Naruto. In the blink of an eye they were gone leaving a few scattered feathers behind.

_Minato-chan, __Kushina-chan, I know I can never be forgiven for what I've done to your son. But I will do everything in my power to earn back the trust you placed in me. Until then please continue to watch over him. I know he will become a great ninja with Saito-san's help_, Sarutobi prayed, reaching for his hidden stash of sake.

Appearing in the grounds of the Namikaze compound. Saito used his powers to literally rip apart the seals keeping anyone out. Once done Saito made his way inside to Naruto's master room. Complete with his own king sized bed and desk to study at in the large room. Laying Naruto on the bed Saito used his power to change the boy into a comfortable pair of pyjamas before covering him up.

_Hmm, perhaps I should call those in the council who despise Naruto to a meeting. But killing them is not punishment enough. I think I'll have them experience the pain he went through these five years_, Saito thought, plucking a feather from his left wing. Channelling his powers into the feather it floated out of his hand to slowly duplicate his form.

"What is thy bidding kyosho?" the shikigami asked, its right arm crossed over its chest as it bowed.

"I have things to attend to in the village. Make sure no harm comes to Naruto-chan," Saito instructed. Spreading his wings, small orbs of light appearing and floated away at high speeds.

"It shall be done kyosho," the shikigami replied.

An Hour Later.

Konoha Council Chambers.

"What have you called us here for this time Sarutobi-san?" Danzo demanded, upset that he was interrupted from training his ROOT Anbu.

"Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?" a civilian council member asked. "And why isn't the rest of the council present?"

Out of the 14 council members trusted to help run the Hidden Leaf Village. Only 7 had been summoned and they were all part of the civilian grope excluding Danzo (A/N: I have no idea how many are on the council.). Everyone assembled had some vendetta against Naruto. Danzo wanted to turn the boy into a living weapon loyal only to him and with the power of the Kyuubi he could begin his plans to concur the other nations. Most of the civilian council just hated Naruto as they thought he was the Kyuubi. They had done everything in their power to kill him but he always healed and poisons never worked. Then there was Sagumi Haruno, she used her body to get everything she ever wanted. She even went as far as to invite Naruto into her home giving him a hot meal and a place to stay for the night. That night she tied him up and tried to rape him, hoping to get pregnant with the Kyuubi's seed by drugging his food. Only to be stopped by the Anbu Black Ops. And now all those assembled waited for Sarutobi to explain why he was wasting their time.

"I'm afraid the Third Hokage wasn't the one who summoned you all to this meeting," all eyes in the room widened as the image of Sarutobi shifted into a rather muscular man dressed in white robes, with shoulder length fiery red hair and a pair of wings on his back. "You may call me Apollonius."

Midnight.

Namikaze Compound.

"Has he remained undisturbed?" Saito asked to his shikigami kneeling in the darkness.

"Yes kyosho, I have sensed no one approach this location since you have been gone," the shinigami said. "Is there anything more I am needed for?"

"Not presently. Now that the council members have been dealt with, I only need to worry about the civilians and a few of the ninja. Dispel, it is time I talk with the fox," Saito replied, entering the master bedroom, the shikigami fading from existence, leaving nothing but a feather behind which was reabsorbed into his body. _Now that Danzo- kusotare's been taken care of those ROOT Anbu of his are free. But I wonder if all __Sharingan wielders are full of arrogance. This one couldn't even copy the most basic Jutsu. I'll have to keep an eye on the Uchiha clan if Sarutobi thinks they're a tangible threat to the village. But from what I can sense, Itachi-san genuinely cares about the village and his little brother. Those 2 seem to be the only ones in the entire clan who see Naruto-chan for who he is, not as the fox_, Saito paused, placing his palm on Naruto's head, the boy's injuries from the mob attack completely healed. _Now Kyuubi-san, it's time for us to meet on equal terms_.

Naruto's Mindscape.

Coming out of the dark sewers in Naruto's mind Saito entered a large barely lit room with no apparent ceiling and water up to his ankles. In front of him was giant cage as tall as the ceiling held together by a slip of paper with the kanji for 'Seal' written on it. Sensing the fox on the other side of the cage Saito stepped through the bars as if they weren't even there. Upon entering the seal he was greeted with an enraged Kyuubi baring its teeth.

"**BE GONE FROM MY SIGHT HUMAN! I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR FILTH IN MY PRESENTS ANY FURTHER**!" the Kyuubi roared, flaring its chakra around its body.

"YOU SHOULD LEARN YOUR PLACE DEMON BITCH!" Saito bellowed, spreading his wings to their full length, projecting an aura greater than the Kyuubi. "OR DO YOU NEED A DEMONSTRATION OF THE POWER I WIELD?"

"**A Celestial Being**!" recoiling in shock and fear the Kyuubi lowered itself onto its stomach. Its ears flattened against its head and tails tucked under its backside. "**Please forgive me for my hostility**,"

"I'll consider it. Now show me your human form," Saito commanded, folding up his wings.

"**As you wish**," the Kyuubi replied, its demonic aura masking its form as it shrank and changed.

Kneeling before him was the now human female version of the Kyuubi no Kitsune a few years younger than Saito. A pair of fox ears with white tips were present on top of her fiery red hair that reached mid back and matched the nine tails just above her perky backside. Her red eyes were slitted and her fingernails and canines were slightly elongated. She had full lips and her c-cup breasts on the other hand would have made any hot blooded pervert die from a massive nosebleed. She had seemed to have reverted to her human form completely naked. Other than that she had incredibly smooth looking skin and her blushing expression was exceedingly cute.

"Does this form please you?" she asked timidly, ears folded against her head.

"Put some clothes on Kyuubi-san and tell me why you attacked Konoha 5 years ago," Saito instructed, completely unfazed by her nudity.

"Very well," she replied, a rather skimpy kunoichi outfit materialising on her body. (A/N: Think Kasumi's white ninja out from DOA.)

"Good, now explain why you attacked Konoha," Saito repeated less threateningly.

"I was trying to find the one responsible for killing my mate and kits. I was sleeping when it happened and all I remember was the smell of snakes. I followed the scent to Konoha. When the ninja came to attack me I thought they were trying to protect whoever I was after. I was so angry I didn't care how many people died, I just wanted to find the person responsible for killing my family," by now she had broken into tears as she told her story. Saito could see that she truly regretted her actions. "And because of me this boy I'm imprisoned in has suffered all his life."

"Would you do anything to atone for the suffering your presents has caused him?" Saito asked, reaching up to gently stroke one of her ears.

"Yes, I would do anything to make up for all the pain this boy has had to endure," she replied, leaning into his touch even as her tears continued to fall.

"Then I offer you this deal Kyuubi-chan. I will free you from the seal and help you find the man who killed you mate and kits. Make no mistake I could bring them back but the price for their souls would mean the destruction of three villages and I won't cause that much death to return your loved ones to you," Saito explained, stroking the base of her ear making her whimper in pleasure. "Don't expect this offer to be without compensation. In return for your freedom I will duplicate a large portion of your chakra for Naruto-chan so that he may use your power to become a powerful ninja. Once you gain your freedom you will have a limiter emplaced to restrict you from using all your chakra. This can only be removed with my expressed permission. You will also become my mate."

"What?" she gasped looking up at him in shock.

"The real reason I came to this plane of existence was to find a woman I could take as a mate. Celestial Beings aren't picky, if we want we could take a mortal as our life partners. Once we choose though a separation is impossible, you would be bound to me for eternity unless one of us dies. But it's better than having nothing once you've taken revenge," he answered, kneeling in front of her. "I can promise that I will always love you, and Celestial Beings keep their promises."

"How..., how exactly to I become your mate?" she asked nervously, blushing as he traced a finger across her jaw.

"There aren't any specific ways to taking a mate. But I believe biting each other on the neck would be preferable as I can make it pleasurable for both of us," he whispered lovingly, elongating his canines as he leaning into her neck.

"Then I accept your offer," she replied breathlessly, tilting her head to expose more skin.

As his teeth sank into her neck the Kyuubi's whole body tensed up as a powerful orgasm erupted through her body. Causing her mouth to open in a silent scream and her tails to go ram rod straight. Somehow she still had the strength to reciprocate once he had released her neck. Once she was done marking him she slumped forward her body still tingling from his mating mark, after catching her breath she noticed they weren't inside the seal. Rather on the floor in the Namikaze master bedroom with Naruto still fast asleep.

"As agreed, I have removed you from the seal with no ill effects to Naruto-chan. He now has a large portion of your chakra but you still have all of yours. The wing shaped marks on the back of your neck restricts half your full strength. They are also your mating mark from me while I have a fox shaped mark on mine," he explained, noticing her sombre mood. "I do not mean to sound like a cruel mate by placing these restrictions on you. Nor do I wish to replace your former mate."

"I'm aware of that my mate. I just never thought I would ever be free of the seal. I have my freedom once more yet I feel that I don't deserve it," she sobbed, clinging desperately to his robes as she released her pent-up sorrow.

The Next Day.

Morning found Naruto waking to a mouth watering smell hanging in the air. Seeing as he was attacked by a mob before he could find something for dinner, his stomach woke up before his mind could properly reboot. A sloppy grin blossomed on his face as he lethargically got out of bed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen on autopilot, without falling down the stairs even once. Only after he sat down at the table did his sleep fogged mind finally catch up. in front of him was a platter full of pancakes covered in maple syrup, scrambled eggs, sausage, fruit salad and a glass of orange juice along with a knife and fork. Having been victim to food poisoning Naruto was wary of the meal in front of him, even thought it smelled delicious.

"Something wrong Naruto-kun?"

Looking up from the food Naruto came face to face with a pair of strangers on the other side of the table. The first was a man dressed in a white vest trimmed in red over a black long sleeved shirt with white forearm protectors and fingerless gloves with a metal plate over the knuckles. But he couldn't see the rest of his outfit unless he looked under the table. His golden eyes held a warmth Naruto wasn't used to seeing from other people aside from the Hokage. The woman beside him was wearing a skimpy white kunoichi outfit with red trimming. matching forearm protectors over a pair of single finger loop gloves reaching almost up to her shoulder. Unlike her companion her eyes held a deep sadness that told of a great deal of suffering, just like his own.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, getting ready to make a run for it. "And where am I?"

(A/N: from this point on I'm calling the Kyuubi Saya.)

"I know you're confused and afraid Naruto-chan, but we have no desire to harm you. In fact I saved your skull from being crushed by a sledge hammer last night," Saito explained, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock. "Aren't you going to eat? I promise the food's not poisoned."

"How do I know you're telling the truth? You could have drugged the food and you could have stopped the mob last night so you could kill me yourselves," Naruto replied, fixing the pair with a suspicious glare. "And you still haven't told me your names."

"Do people tell you their names before they try killing you?" Saito asked bluntly, causing Naruto to pause. "My name is Saito and this is my oku-san Saya-chan. I know why most of the village hates you Naruto-chan and I'll tell you everything, but you have to eat your breakfast first. Or do you want Saya-chan to feed you from her lap?"

This caused the redhead's face to colour a deep shape of pink, almost matching her hair as she looked away in embarrassment which brought out a chuckle from her husband. But Naruto still refused to take a bite.

"Naruto-kun, will you please eat the food my husband has prepared for you? I know you've had a hard life and no child you be forced to bare the pain you have. We want to make things better for you by making you a powerful ninja just like your oto-san was. maybe even better," Saya said sincerely, moving around to Naruto's side of the table. The lower part of her outfit covered very little. She wore white thigh high white stockings with shin protectors and split-toe ninja sandals. "I promise the food isn't poisoned and once you've finished we'll tell you why the village hates you as well as who your parents are. So please, eat your breakfast."

The last woman who offered him food didn't even say anything nice, just dropped him in a chair and practically shoved a meal in his face. At the time he had been too hungry to care so he just inhaled the food. Saito had apparently rescued him from his attackers, brought Naruto into his home given him a comfortable bed in which to sleep. Offered him breakfast and saying he and his wife knew why he was hated by most of the village. Plus, these people seemed to genuinely care. His stomach on the other hand didn't seem to care who was providing food. It was empty and let everyone know by growling very loudly. Blushing in embarrassment Naruto looked up to see Saito struggling to hold back a snigger, while Saya just took the knife and fork and cut up a slice of sausage and pancake.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Naruto-kun. But I promise you'll never have to go hungry again," she said kind-heartedly, holding the fork up to his mouth. "Open up."

Opening his mouth Naruto quickly gobbled up the forkful of food. His eyes widening in surprise at how tasty is was before he grabbed the utensils and ravenously tore into his breakfast. Mumbling faint thanks in-between bites as tears streaming down his face. He never gave any thought about how his plate kept filling up, he was far too concerned with satiating his hunger. After five minutes of stuffing his face he finally seemed to have satisfied his appetite, the walls he put up to hide the misery of the past five years hidden collapsed. He leapt into Saya's arms burying his face in her chest as he cried his heart out. Knowing she was the reason he was now bawling like a baby, Saya felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she held Naruto tightly against her when she felt her mate's wings encompassing the trio in their warmth.

"What if he hates me when we tell him the truth?" she asked through their telepathic link.

"He won't. Once you explain to him why you attacked the village, he'll understand," Saito replied, slowly putting Naruto to asleep as his tears subsided. "We'll wake Naruto-chan when I bring Sarutobi-san here,"

"He'll want to destroy me when he's told what I really am," Saya cringed, tightening her hold on Naruto.

"He won't hurt you Saya-chan, not when he learns you're my mate. He knows I have the power to destroy the village if I wanted," he said reassuringly, retracting his wings. "Stay with Naruto-chan until I return,"

"Of course," Saya replied, as he vanished.

**Disclaimer: Don't you just hate cliff hangers? Well I hope everyone enjoyed my Naruto fan fic. I was planning on having Saito paired up with Kurenai but then when I decided to release the Kyuubi I wondered if I should make her Saito's servant. So I decided to have them paired together and maybe have Iruka and Kurenai get together. Oh and I'm not good at describing interior decorations so you'll have to imagine what the Namikaze compound looks like yourselves. Just remember, the Kyuubi in her human form is wearing Kasumi's white ninja outfit from DOA, she might wear variations of the outfit or something completely different**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: In this fan fic, Kushina died during the Kyuubi attack so Danzo couldn't use her as one of his ROOT Anbu, if that's what really happened. If she was Saito would have helped her and reunited her with Naruto. I'm not sure what I'm going to do about the Uchiha massacre or the Kumo/Hyuuga incident just yet but I'll think of something.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion. **

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Demonic speech**"

"_**Demonic thought**_"

"Telepathy"

A Different Beginning.

Hokage's Office.

"Hokage-sama, I have the report on the mob that attacked the Uzumaki boy," a medic ninja said, not sensing another person in the office.

"You mean the son of the Yondaime Hokage don't you?" Saito asked, causing the medic's heart to leap into his throat from the sudden appearance. "You were about to correct him, weren't you Hokage-sama?"

"Hokage-sama, who is this man? And what did he mean by the fourth's son?" the medic asked, clearly confused.

"Oh my apologise. My name is Saito and I'm Naruto Namikaze's sensei. The Hokage appointed me yesterday," Saito explained, pausing for a moment. "Wait, what do you mean Naruto-chan was attacked? Who would dare attack Minato-sama's son?"

"Hokage-sama this must be some kind of joke! That demon brat can't possibly be the fourth's son!" the medic cried in outrage.

"Saito-san isn't lying. Naruto-kun is in fact the son of Minato Namikaze. Since his father had many enemies I decided to keep Naruto-kun's heritage a secret from him. Since the people were so blinded by fear and anger they could only see him as the Kyuubi, not its prison," Sarutobi enlightened, refilling his pipe. "And remember this is an s-class secret punishable by death. Now you were explaining about the mob?"

"Um yes..., of course," the shell shocked medic stammered, looking at the report held in his shaking hands. "Physically they're all unharmed but their minds have been destroyed, rendering them in a vegetative state. We also noted that the damage seems to be slowly regressing. so far we've been unable to discern why."

"Very well, you're dismissed," Sarutobi replied, lighting his pipe with his chakra. (A/N: I have no idea if that's even possible.)

Once the medic had left Sarutobi exhaled the smoke in his lungs as he studied the Celestial Being in his office. he had to admit his white vest with long sleeved black shirt, pants and split-toe shoes would attract less suspicion than the robes he wore last night.

"You wouldn't know anything about the council members the Anbu found this morning? Turns out most of them had been horribly mutilated and they were somehow still alive. Danzo it seems is now without a body and missing half of his head, muttering the name Apollonius. Sagumi Haruno however is the only one not missing any body parts as she seems to have gain 400 pounds of weight in one night," he explained, taking another drag on his pipe. "And there is the matter of where you took Naruto-kun last night, but I suppose because you called him the fourth's son that he's now living in the Namikaze compound?"

"Apollonius is just a disguise I decided to use. I had to punish those who have caused Naruto-chan harm. Right now he's is resting, with my mate watching over him," Saito answered, placing his hand in mid air to create a portal to the Namikaze compound. "I'm about to tell Naruto-chan about his heritage. since it concerns telling him about my mate I thought you would like to be there."

"And what does your mate have to do with Naruto-kun's heritage?" Sarutobi asked curiously, stepping from behind his desk, leaving a shadow clone in his place.

"She's the Kyuubi," Saito deadpanned, grasping Sarutobi's arm and dragging him through the portal.

Namikaze Compound.

Living Room.

"You took the Kyuubi as your mate!" Sarutobi shouted, ignoring the fact that he had travelled from his office to Naruto's residence in an instant. "I thought the Kyuubi was male."

"Why do mortals always think that a rampaging demon is male?" Saito asked himself, before turning to the Hokage. "She's right over there on the couch with Naruto-chan. though I'm surprise you aren't objecting to this."

"And just how am I meant to stop you from having her as your mate? I fear your power more than the Kyuubi's. I am curious as to how you got her to agree to become your mate?" Sarutobi wondered, eyeing the scantily clad woman sitting on one of the many plush couches with Naruto sleeping in her lap. _Hmm, either she's hiding her appearance with a genjutsu or Saito is hiding her fox features_.

"All will be explained in due time," Saito said, plucking a feather from his wing and using it to wake Naruto by tickling nose. "Wakey wakey, Naruto-chan."

"I don't wanna make pee-pee," Naruto muttered sleepily, much to the amusement of the men as he nuzzled his head between Saya's breasts. "Don't touch my melons."

"Time to wake up Naruto-kun," Saya said sweetly, hoping to wake the boy up before something more embarrassing happened.

"Huh? What?" Naruto mumbled, opening his eyes he looked up into the smiling face of a very beautiful redhead. "Saya-chan?"

"Did you have a nice nap Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi smiled slightly, gaining the boy's attention. "Are you ready to hear who your parents are?"

"You mean you knew who they were and you never told me?" Naruto asked, hopping off Saya's lap. "You always kept telling me my parents died during the Kyuubi attack."

"They did die in the Kyuubi attack, just not in the way you were told," Sarutobi said mournfully, not looking forward to his explanation. "They were Kushina and Minato Namikaze."

"WHAT! YOU MEAN MY OTO-SAN WAS THE YONDAIME HOKAGE!" everyone in the village would have heard Naruto shouting if Saito hadn't placed a sound suppressing barrier around the room. "If my oto-san was the Hokage why have I been treated like crap all my life?"

"That was partially my fault Naruto-kun," Saya replied sadly, releasing the genjutsu concealing her ears and tails. "This is what I look like in my human form, but I'm really the Kyuubi no Kitsune that attacked the Hidden Leaf Village five years ago. I was chasing after the person who had killed my mate and kits. his scent lead me here when your oto-san used a jutsu he created to seal me inside you."

"It was because of this sealing that your true heritage was kept from you. The people of the village were still frightened and angry over the losses sustained in the attack that many called for your death. Even after I told them of your oto-san's wish for you to be seen as a hero. I created a law that prevented anyone from telling you the truth under penalty of death but that didn't stop them from hating you," Sarutobi explained sombrely, taking a seat on the opposite couch. "The other factor was that your oto-san while one of the greatest Hokage's, he was also one of the deadliest. He was known as the Yellow Flash and defeated an army of Iwa Ninja singlehandedly. This gained him many enemies and since no one wanted to care for you, I had to make it seem that you were just a regular orphan with no family. But the only real thing you had of your parents was your mother's name Uzumaki. I'm truly sorry for having kept this a secret from you Naruto-kun but I thought it was for the best."

"So you're the reason people have hated me all my life?" Naruto asked Saya, after listening to Sarutobi's explanation.

"That's right Naruto-kun. I was sealed inside you by your oto-san to prevent me from destroying the Hidden Leaf village. He chose you because he couldn't ask anyone to allow him to use their child for such a burden," Saya replied desolately, trying to keep herself from crying. "I understand if you hate me for all the pain my presents within you has caused."

"But you said you were only after the person who killed you family," Naruto said. "Did you want to destroy the village?"

"No, but every time I think back to that day I can't help but feel ashamed of myself," Saya answered, openly weeping when she suddenly felt a pair of small arms wrap around her waist. "Naruto-kun?"

"You said didn't want to destroy the village and I believe you. And it wasn't you fault you were sealed in me, it was the guy who killed your family so I don't hate you. I want to be angry at my oto-san but for some reason I can't," Naruto confessed, looking up into her tear soaked eyes. "But there's something I don't get. If you're sealed inside me, then what are you doing out here?"

"You have no idea how much it means to me that you don't hate me," Saya cried joyously, wiping her tears away. "The truth is that I've been freed from the seal you oto-san placed on you, by Saito-kun. Unfortunately no human could ever break the seal."

"Then how'd he do it?" Naruto asked, utterly confused.

"That's because I'm not human," Saito answered, revealing his wings to Naruto for the first time. "I'm actually a Celestial Being and I was able to remove Saya-chan from the seal while giving you 70% of her chakra and making her my mate or oku-san as you would say."

"HOLY CRAP!" Naruto shouted before passing out in Saya's lap.

"Ok that had nothing to do with my powers," Saito exclaimed hastily, a frown appearing on his face as Saya cuddled Naruto against her chest. "Is it wrong for me to be jealous of Naruto-chan right now?"

"I certainly am," Sarutobi mumbled freezing up, feeling a sudden chill run down his spine.

"Sarutobi-san, did you know your soul is equal in value to Minato-chan or Kushina-chan?" Saito asked dangerously calm, while sending a mild electric shock up Naruto's backside.

"Yeow!" Naruto screeched, inadvertently grabbing the right side for Saya's top and yanking it open. Sarutobi was sent to the floor with a massive nosebleed. "Oh wow, I just had the weirdest dream."

"It wasn't a dream Naruto-kun, look," Saya said, pointing to Saito as she readjusted her top.

"Oh, sorry about passing out like that," Naruto muttered sheepishly. "I've just never seen someone with wings on their back."

"I doubt you ever have and don't worry about passing out. You just found out who your parents were and I doubt anyone wouldn't react the way you did if they saw my wings," Saito replied, his wings retracting into his back. "You're one of the few mortals who've actually seen my wings."

"So what's a Celestial Being exactly?" Naruto asked, ignoring the unconscious Hokage on the floor.

"Hmm, how to explain this to a child?" Saito murmured, rubbing his chin. "To put it simply Celestial Beings are as powerful as Kami-sama herself, we can live forever but even our powers have limits. If we use too much power then we get tired. With me so far?"

"I think so," Naruto replied, as a cup of steaming brown liquid materialised on the coffee table. "How did that get there?"

"That I just one of my abilities. I can create things out of nothing, like that cup of hot chocolate which is for you by the way. Trust me you'll love it," Saito explained, watching as Naruto picked up the cup to take a hesitant sip. The boy's eyes widening as the brown liquid ran over his tongue. "So does it taste good?"

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto asked softly, once he had swallowed. "THIS TASTES ABSOLUTLEY INCREDIBLE!"

"I'm glad you like it. But if you want to be stronger than your oto-san we need to get started on your training right away," Saito said, sending the still out cold Hokage back to his office while creating a children's book in his hand. "And your first lesson will be learning how to read and write."

Over the next week Saito had taught Naruto the basics of reading and writing without using his powers to influence the process. Though it seemed that the last Namikaze absorb everything he was taught like a sponge. They even started him on basic martial arts and weapons training. Outside the gates of the Namikaze compound people were calling for Apollonius' head after Sarutobi had informed the village of the condition of nearly all the members of the civilian council. Though most were the more wealthy civilians who wanted to control the village and who hated Naruto for their massive loss of wealth 5 years ago. Despite the condition of the civilian council many people still believed Naruto was the Kyuubi in human form, if only they knew the truth. They were fortunate the Namikaze compound was hidden with a powerful genjutsu that only ninja higher than Chunin could see through. Naruto wasn't affected due to him being Minato's son, it would mean less people would call for his head if they saw him entering the home of his father.

Saito and Saya's relationship wasn't like your typical newly mated pair. He knew she was still in pain from losing her pervious mate and kits and he never used his power to make her love him. At times he would find her outside relaxing in the garden in her fox form with Naruto fast asleep against her as she was teaching the boy how to fight since he would need to in order to become Hokage. After putting Naruto to bed one night Saya asked why Saito hadn't taken her to bed saying it was in her duty to please her mate. His reply was that her heart hadn't healed enough for him to take her as his mate completely. That didn't mean he ignored her, he continuously made small gestures like stroking her fur when in fox form: scratching her ears or tails; washing her hair when she took a bath in the compound's hot springs; giving her a massage that left her body feeling like jelly; or putting her in a pleasure induced sleep without even touching her. It was a month after becoming Saito's mate that Saya felt the need for a more carnal type of physical contact. All Saito's gentle touches and non-physical orgasms had her craving him as if she were in heat. One night after putting Naruto to bed, she straddled him as he sat on the couch in the living room and kissed him passionately leaving no doubt as to her desire for him. The next morning Naruto had asked why she was limping when she came down for breakfast, he even queried as to why she was wearing a short pink nightgown with a white fluffy trim top and bottom instead of her normal attire.

"Saito-kun convinced me to let you have the day off so I decided to wear something different for a change," Saya replied dreamily, recalling how Saito spent all night making love to her, as she made herself brunch. "As for the limp, I'm just a little sore from yesterday."

"But you're never sore after training," Naruto protested, looking more closely at the red blotches on her inner thighs that weren't hidden by her gown. "Are those bite marks on your legs? Did something bite you last night?"

"Yeah, did something bite you last night, my little vixen?" Saito asked startling both occupants as he appeared in the kitchen dressed in a black ninja suit. Wearing a leaf headband around his left arm and a sword strapped to his back. (A/N: Hayabusa's outfit in DOA minus the hood, not the skin tight outfit.)

"Your little vixen?" she asked curiously, as she became trapped between the kitchen counter and her mate.

"Well you _are_ a vixen and you _are_ mated to me. So that would make you my little vixen," he said slyly, reaching under her gown to cup her bare backside and gave a soft squeeze. "Hmm, no panties I see."

"I didn't feel like putting any underwear on at the moment. And as you put it, my husband, I am your mate. So you could say I'm just giving easy access to my body. After last night I realised I will always miss my former mate, but you are the one I love. I'm not afraid to admit that now," she whispered softly, bring their lips together for a slow sensual kiss.

"Do all grownups act like this?" Naruto asked innocently, breaking the romantic spell. "Cause I've seen guys who talk to women when they're drunk, but the ladies don't seem to like it."

"Most girls don't want to talk to drunken men Naruto-chan. Especially since most men think with their pee-pee," Saito answered, reluctantly removing his hand from Saya's warm backside. "But there are women whose job is to get men to spend money on them, they usually wear skimpy clothes and tons of makeup so stay away from those kinds of women. Unless it's part of a ninja mission of course. But for now stay away from bars and the place in villages with red lights, it's not a place for a child to be."

"For someone who's never had children you're doing a fine job," Saya said proudly, finally noticing the headband. "And what's with the leaf headband?"

"Sarutobi-san decided to make us Jounin since we're teaching Naruto-chan how to be a ninja. This also ensures we won't be detained by the ANBU if we were to assault any civilians, which is likely to happen while walking around the village," Saito explained, handing Saya another headband.

"You're going to teach me to be a ninja?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"That's right and by the time you become a Genin you'll be as good as Itachi Uchiha. This means we'll have to start serious training very soon," Saito replied, watching as Naruto practically jumped off the walls and ceiling in excitement.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a ninja!" he shouted in exhilaration.

"I was also told the village with be host to a delegation from Kumogakure to sign a peace treaty. But I get the feeling they're after the Hyuuga clan's Byakugan. Or one of the ninja accompanying the delegation will be using the treaty as a ruse since they'll have diplomatic immunity," Saito whispered to Saya. "My guess is Hinata Hyuuga will be kidnapped, so they can use her as breeding stock."

"Will Apollonius-san be making an appearance?" Saya asked, as Saito pressed against her again.

"Most likely," Saito replied sensually, leaning in to nibble at her neck. "If Naruto-chan wasn't here I'd make love to you right here in the kitchen."

"Please don't tease me," Saya whimpered, despite arching her neck to expose more skin.

"Why stop when you make such adorable sounds," he teased, lightly bitting down on a spot behind her ear.

"You're not hurting Saya-chan are you?" Naruto asked innocently.

"No Naruto-chan, I would never think of hurting Saya-chan. This is just another way grownups show their affection," Saito explained, once he'd detached his lips from Saya's neck. "Now my little vixen, why don't you go upstairs and get dressed while I make us something to snack on."

"You better give me some attention tonight," Saya pouted, giving his chin a nip before she made her way upstairs with her headband clutched in her hand.

"So how come you weren't awake to train me Saito-sensei?" Naruto asked. Taking a bite out a cinnamon bun as a plate of them appeared on the table.

"I was talking with your parents," Saito said, causing Naruto to choke.

"WHAT! But I thought they were dead!" Naruto exclaimed, sending crumbs everywhere.

"They are, but as a Celestial Being I can speak with dead spirits. They wanted you to know how much they miss you and how sorry they are that they put such a heavy burden on your shoulders. You were meant to be seen as a hero but some people can't let go of their pain, for a ninja it's different. Just never forget that your parents love you Naruto-chan," Saito replied, placing a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Do you think the village will stop hating me?" Naruto asked sullenly.

"Some will, others will never change their minds no matter how much you prove yourself. But their opinions don't matter. You should only care about the people who do care for you," Saito answered sympathetically, ruffling the blonde's hair. "Just remember that when you go outside the compound you have to keep calling yourself Naruto Uzumaki. Not many will accept you as Minato-san's son so it's better to let them think you're an orphan."

"Whatever you say Saito-sensei," Naruto replied with a giant smile that threatened to split his face in half.

"So what have you got planned for today?" Saya asked, entering the dining room dressed in a blue sleeved version of her normal outfit with white stockings, her headband tied around her waist and her hair done up in a ponytail. (A/N: Kasumi's standard blue outfit)

"Well, how about a walk around the village and see what happens?" Saito suggested, sensing Saya's apprehension he knew she was worried what would happen if the villagers discovered her true identity. "Saya-chan, you have nothing to worry about. Only the Hokage knows who you really are. And even _if_ and I stress the word '_if_' the village does find out, do you really think I'd let anything happen to my precious little vixen?"

"No you're right, I'm sorry. I know you'd never let anyone hurt me or Naruto-kun," she sniffled, burying herself in his chest, letting his scent calm her nerves. "I love you, my mate."

"And I love you, my precious little vixen," he whispered back, rubbing her back calmingly.

"So are we going out to the villager or not?" Naruto asked, getting bored with the lack of attention.

"We're going to need to teach you about patience," Saito replied, keeping one arm around Saya's waist.

Village Streets.

"They might be glaring at Naruto-kun, but it feels like they're anger is directed at me," Saya whispered shyly, looking at the villagers sending angry glares at Naruto.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with their feelings Saya-chan. They're just self-centred ignorant mortals who can't learn to move on. Just imagine their reactions should you reveal your true self," Saito grinned, pinching her backside making her yelp in surprise.

"Hey Saito-sensei, what's that?" Naruto asked curiously, pointing down the street at a lumbering pink haired blob of fat.

"Uh, I think that's Sagumi Haruno, one of the former civilian council members. The Hokage told me she gained 400 pounds in one night thanks to someone called Apollonius-sama," Saito replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "A fitting punishment for a whore like her. She only got a seat on the council by using her body, from what the Hokage told me of course."

"She looks like a hippo to me," Naruto commented, earning snorts of amusement from his guardians.

"How dare you say that about my sister, you filthy demon!" another pink haired woman shouted, brandishing a kunai only to be stopped by a sword at her neck.

"And who might you be?" Saito asked cynically, deliberately placing the blunt edge of his blade against her neck.

"Sagumi-kun's sister, Kimura Haruno. Now if you would be so kind as to punish that demon for insulting my sister," Kimura demanded, getting a raised eyebrow from Saito while Saya tried not to cringe.

"I can't punish someone just for insulting another person and besides your hippo of a sister almost raped Naruto-chan last year. I will not assist someone who rapes innocent children. And if I hear you say the word "demon" one more time, you might lose a few teeth," Saito warned, lowering his sword. "Now, go about your business civilian Haruno-san, Naruto-chan, my oku-san and I are trying to enjoy ourselves."

"That was cool Saito-sensei!" Naruto cheered, not really understanding what had transpired. "Your sister is a hippo! Your sister is a hippo! Your sister is a hippo!"

"DIE DEMON!" Kimura roared, charging Naruto with the kunai raised to kill, only for a large hand to grasp her wrist in a vice grip. "Let go of me this instant!"

"Kimura-kin! That's Apollonius-san!" Sagumi shrieked, her sister's face turning deathly pale as other bystanders backed away.

**Disclaimer: Oops I left you all with a cliff-hanger but I'm surprised at the amount of hits I've gotten in a short time span, though I'm disappointed that I've gotten less than ten reviews. I am wondering what I should with the team placements once Naruto's class passes the Genin exam or who'll be their sensei, suggestions are welcome but final decisions are up to be so don't whine if you don't like the teams I put together, now I'm sounding like an instructor. Anyway leave a review and I'll get back with the next chapter whenever I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm so happy that so many people have read this fan fic, so thank you all so much, it's so satisfying to know you've all enjoyed my writing. This chapter will most likely have Naruto and Hinata meeting as well as her kidnapping and rescue, so read on and you'll find out what happens and please leave a review when you're finished, I'd like to know what you thought of my writing.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Demonic speech**"

"_**Demonic thought**_"

"Telepathy"

A Different Beginning.

"Why? Why did you make Sagumi-kun fat? And why are you stopping me from punishing this demon?" Kimura asked, trembling in abject fear.

"**I will not stand by and watch you harm the child who keeps the village safe from a real demon. As for your sister, let's just say I despise child rapists**," Apollonius answered calmly, keeping a tight grip on her wrist. "**Would you treat your own daughter this way if the demon had been sealed within her**?"

"Of course not! I'd love her no matter what!" Kimura growled.

"**Then what's makes Naruto-san any different**!" Apollonius demanded, roughly twisting her arm behind her back, making her drop the kunai. "**He is not your flesh and blood yet you say you would still love your daughter if the 4****th**** Hokage had sealed the fox within her body! Such ignorance! For your crimes you will never be able to bear children again**!"

"Please don't hurt my Sakura-kun!" Kimura wailed pathetically.

"**Unlike you, I do not harm innocent children**," Apollonius replied, suddenly vanishing from sight, leaving a single white feather to float to the ground.

"Why didn't the two of you attack him?" Kimura demanded turning on Saito and Saya, rubbing her abused arm.

"Orders from the Hokage," Saya stated, while conversing with Saito. "What did you do to her?"

"Took away her vagina and gave her a dick, though she won't know until she wakes up tomorrow," Saito replied, as another pink haired girl around Naruto's age appeared.

"Okaa-san, who are these people?"

"They're no good demon lovers Sakura-kun so stay away from them," Kimura ordered, pulling her daughter away from the trio. "You could have attacked Apollonius-san for what he did to my sister and the council."

"True, but we happen to agree with what he did and it was only a bunch of power hungry civilians. Besides we have orders from the Hokage not to attack Apollonius-san unless he makes an aggressive move against Konoha itself, which he hasn't done yet," Saito pointed out, which only enraged Kimura even further. "He did the village a much needed favour by getting rid of the corruption."

"What about my sister! No one will want to sleep with her now!" Kimura shrieked, so loud that Saya cringed at the high volume.

"And what a shame that would be," Saya mumbled, sticking a finger in her ear to try and stop the ringing.

"The only reason your family had a seat on the council is because your sister slept with wealthy men, though I can only imagine what you do to make money," Saito replied condescendingly. "I wonder if your daughter will follow the family trend."

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY BABY!" Kimura roared, charging at Saito only to be stopped when a foot appeared in front of her face.

"I don't think I've ever heard someone with such an annoying voice before," Saya huffed, calmly lowering her leg. "And you are aware that assaulting a ninja of the village gets you a one-way ticket to Ibiki-sensei."

"Hey I could see your panties! Okaa-san says only bad women show their panties in public," Sakura declared loudly.

"Saya-chan's a kunoichi and Jounin, pinky. How she dresses is her business," Naruto seethed, sticking his tongue out.

"All right Naruto-chan that's enough of that, we can't spend all day insulting people with pink hair," Saito said dismissively, sheathing his sword. "Come on, it's almost time for lunch."

"Sure thing Saito-sensei," Naruto chirped, sticking his tongue out at Sakura one last time as he followed his guardians down the street.

"Are you insane? If you teach that demon anything he'll only grow stronger so he can kill all of us!" Kimura shouted. "He's just waiting to finish the job he started 5 years ago!"

"Good day Haruno-san," Saito replied nonchalantly, placing Naruto on his shoulders.

"Hey Saito-sensei, she was really annoying wasn't she?" Naruto asked, getting a snort from Saya.

_Annoying is an understatement_, she thought, only to mentally freeze when she felt a hand on her butt.

"You're right about that Naruto-chan. You see, female Harunos are what some people call banshees because they feel the need to shout when someone disagrees with them," Saito replied, gently kneading Saya's lovely behind. "Forgive me my koishii, I needed to calm down after that banshee encounter."

"So groping my backside helps you calm down? Wouldn't wrapping your arm around my waist be sufficient?" she asked disbelievingly, reaching behind her mate to grasp his backside. "Or do you crave for me as I do for you?"

"I will always crave you my vixen and I will remain at your side for all eternity," he smirked, giving her backside a pinch making her squeal in shock making her loosen her grasp on his own rear.

"Shouldn't we head back home for lunch Saito-sensei? The only place that'll serve me is Ichiraku Ramen," Naruto informed sadly, remembering all the times he would get kicked out of a restaurant when he was hungry.

"You don't have to worry about that any more Naruto-chan. Besides, the restaurant we're going to is one of the places where ninja usually go to eat. So there shouldn't be any problem," Saito replied, moving his hand to Saya's waist.

Lunch was a somewhat confrontational event, upon entering they quickly found an empty table to sit at while waiting to be served. A redheaded waitress soon came to take their order only for her chipper smile to turn into shock at seeing Naruto in Saya's lap as she read over the menu. She had been told by the manager and several staff that Naruto was the demon that attacked the village five years ago, as she had seen him being chased out on numerous occasions. What she couldn't understand is why they called him a demon. From what she could see the five year old acted nothing like the blood thirsty monster people made him out to be. Unfortunately before she could do anything a commotion was heard from the kitchen as the chef burst through the doors with a meat cleaver grasped tightly in his hand. Making his way over to their table.

"Just what do you think you're doing in here you filthy demon? You've been told never to set foot in my restaurant unless you want to be served as the lunch special," the stocky chef threatened, pointing his cleaver at the terrified blonde.

"While I seriously doubt anyone in this village is a cannibal, Naruto-chan is under the care of my oku-san and I. We have come to enjoy a quite lunch in your establishment. So we'll start with 2 cups of jasmine tea and a chocolate milk for Naruto please," Saito replied, his hand resting conspicuously on the hilt of his sword. "And remember that the third Hokage's law is still in effect so I would watch who you call a demon in my presents."

"Like I give a damn what you think. Demon lovers aren't welcome here either. So get out before I call the Anbu," the chef huffed, crossing his large arms over his chest.

"Unfortunately for you the Anbu have orders not to render assistance to any civilian who threatens Naruto-chan," Saito shot back, not bothering to face the restaurant owner whose face was red with rage. "I would also think twice about threatening a Jounin and how the Hokage would react when he learns you've refused to serve two of his ninja. Now miss we'd like our drinks before we order lunch."

"Of course, sir. I'll be right back," the waitress replied, quickly writing down 2 cups of jasmine tea and a chocolate milkshake on her pad as she made her way to the front counter.

"DAMN DEMON LOVERS!" the chef hollered stomping back to the kitchen.

"I suppose you think that went well?" Saya asked ludicrously, cradling a trembling Naruto in her lap.

"Well, given that fact that no blood was shed. I'd say that went very well," Saito smirked, taking his hand off his sword as Saya rolled her eyes. "Has that man every hurt you Naruto-chan?"

"Only if I tried to get food or on my birthday. He would sometimes put my hand in the deep fryer if he caught me going through the dumpster out back," Naruto replied fearfully, even as a chocolate milkshake was placed on the table.

"Ok that's 2 cups of jasmine tea and a choc milkshake for the little boy who's not the demon other people insist he is," their waitress announced, earning a curious look from Saito. "I may not be a ninja but even I know the difference between a sealed kunai and the scroll itself. Oh and I made these myself. I didn't trust the other girl to slip in some poison."

The rest of their meal went without incident seeing how the chef didn't want to pay a visit to Ibiki for trying to poison a ninja's food considering they protected the village. Through he did somehow end up dunking his hands in the deep fryer which would take a week to heal. Once they had finished eating and left their waitress a large tip, they resumed their walk through the village. Some people felt the need to loudly voice their displeasure at seeing Naruto in the care of 2 ninja. It was the first time Saya had set foot in the village since she attacked five years ago and she'd never left the Namikaze compound. Now she only had to worry about keeping her identity as the Kyuubi a secret and she knew that was easy as Saito could erase a person's memory if needed. After another hour or so of walking around aimlessly, they finally made it to the park where Saito and Saya identified several ninja from Konoha's many clans sitting on benches. While keeping a close eye on a small group of children running the playground around having fun.

_Hmm, looks like members from the Nara; Inuzuka;_ _Akimichi and_ _Yamanaka clans are here_ Saito mused, noticing a rather shy indigo haired young girl with lavender pupil-less eyes in a white kimono with lavender flowers being escorted into the park by another pupil-less eyed individual. _And the Hyuuga clan it seems_.

"Saito-sensei, is that an angel?" Naruto asked breathlessly, pointing at the shy girl who seemed reluctant to join the other kids. "She's beautiful."

_Ooooh, that's so cute! Naruto's got a crush on a girl already_! Saya almost squealed.

"I think that's Hinata Hyuuga, the heir to the Hyuuga clan," Saito answered, trying not to chuckle at Naruto's love struck expression. "Though she doesn't look very happy, but I can tell you how to cheer her up."

"How?" Naruto practically demanded, making Saya try to stifle her giggles.

"It's very simple, you go up to her tell her your name then ask for hers. Then you say; "You'd be more beautiful if you smile more," then you kiss her on the cheek. She'll be so happy she'll squeal in happiness and want you to be her friend," Saito explained, knowing Hinata would most likely faint from being kiss by a boy. "Think you can do that?"

"No problem Saito-sensei!" Naruto cheered, speeding away from his chuckling guardians.

"I can't wait to see his reaction when she faints," Saito grinned, feeling Saya press herself against him.

"I hope you won't tease him too much about this," she sighed softly, resting her chin on his shoulder. "So how are you going to stop her from being kidnapped? If she is the target that is?"

"I'm not sure yet. Easiest way would be to rescue her as Apollonius-san. Since he's been making appearances in a lot of other villages, Kumo might thank him for exposing a spy in their midst," Saito explained, inhaling her scent. "Right now I want to see how successful Naruto-chan is."

With Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto hadn't been too worried when Saito and Saya brought him to the park. He knew no one would be dumb enough to attack a high ranked ninja, but when he saw Hinata arrive all worries suddenly disappeared. He'd seen other girls his age but never gave them a second glance. This girl however was somehow different. He didn't exactly know what it was that made her this way. Maybe it was her dark lavender hair or her pupil-less eyes or the cute blush that coloured her milky white skin. Whatever the reason, Naruto decided that Hinata Hyuuga was the most beautiful girl in the village. He didn't seem to notice any of the adults or other children as he approached Hinata where she stood under a tree, twiddling her fingers while her escort sat with the other kid's guardians.

"Hi there, my name's Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto greeted the stunned girl. "You're Hinata Hyuuga aren't you?"

(A/N: I'm probably not very good with Hinata's stuttering so her speech and thoughts will be written normally.)

"Yes, I'm Hinata, it's a pleasure to meet you," Hinata replied very timidly. _What do I do? A cute boy is talking to me and his eyes are so pretty_.

"You'd be more beautiful if you smile more Hinata-chan," Naruto said cheerfully, leaning in to place a quick peck on her cheek. "Let's be friends!"

Unfortunately for Naruto, the kiss had the opposite effect on the shy Hyuuga. Instead of squealing in happiness Hinata's face turned a bright shade of red just as she fainted. Luckily Naruto caught her before she hit the ground. He was in such a panic he didn't notice the uncontrolled laughter coming from Saito and Saya as well as some of the other adults. The kids however couldn't figure out what was so funny. Especially Ino Yamanaka, since she thought kissing boys was gross.

"CRAP I THINK I KILLED HER!" Naruto cried, carrying the unconscious Hinata in his arms over to the still chortling couple. "Saito-sensei I think I killed Hinata-chan!"

"You can relax Naruto-kun, she's just fainted," Saya giggled at Naruto's relieved expression. "She just wasn't expecting to be kissed by you. So why don't you go sit under that tree with her until she wakes up?"

"But what if she faints again?" Naruto asked in concern.

"Then you get to hold her a lot longer. Besides I don't think she wants to be left alone," Saito replied, noticing one of Hinata's hands tightly grasping Naruto's shirt. "And don't you think she looks cute when she's sleeping?"

"Yeah I guess so," Naruto answered, looking down as Hinata happily buried herself against him. _Saito-sensei's right, she is cute_.

After 5 minutes of watching the pair sitting under a tree they noticed Naruto has also fallen asleep. Hinata was grasping his shirt in a tight grip while she slept with her head practically buried in his neck. Not having the heart to wake them they remained in the park for several hours until a pregnant Hyuuga and her husband arrived. The other adults waited nervously for the pair to explode at seeing their daughter cuddling up with Naruto under a tree. Only to be disappointed when Hinata's mother exclaimed how cute they looked together. The civilians had no way of knowing the Hokage had already informed the clan heads (except the Uchiha) regarding Naruto's true heritage. And although he fell under the Clan Restoration Act, he would choose who his two wives would be.

"Hiashi-sama, Hitomi-okugata, may we offer you our seat?" Saito asked as he and Saya stood to bow to the Hyuuga leaders.

"Thank you for your consideration," Hitomi accepted, slowly lowering herself onto the bench with Hiashi's assistance. "It seems even a walk to the park tires me out. Thankfully I only have to wait four more months before Hanabi-kun is ready to join the world."

"And I'm sure she will be just as beautiful as her Okaa-san and Onee-san," Saya said, knowing the joys of motherhood all too well, if only for a brief period.

"Oh I know she will. The elders of our clan however, will want to train her personally so they have a strong leader when she's old enough," Hitomi replied sadly, caressing her bulging stomach. "They think I've been too soft on Hinata-kun making her too weak to become a powerful heiress and will brand her with the Cage Bird seal if she doesn't become the shinobi they want."

"Not if she's engaged to someone of another clan," Saito suggested casually, subtly indicating the pair of children sleeping under a tree together. "I'm sure the elders wouldn't object if she were engaged to the last member of the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans."

"I'm afraid the elders see Naruto-san as the fox and not its container. As such they would never allow any woman of the Hyuuga Clan to be engaged to him," Hiashi replied solemnly.

"Not if they were convinced that Naruto-chan is the last of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans," Saya added craftily, summoning a scroll from a hidden seal under her left wrist guard. "This is a copy of a scroll from the Namikaze compound, with written medical evidence from Tsunade-chan revealing the truth of Naruto-kun's parentage. I doubt the Hyuuga elders would dismiss the personal testimony from the village's greatest medical ninja."

"It might also help if you mention that any offspring Naruto-chan and Hinata-chan produce, would make the Byakugan more powerful," Saito added, already planning on visiting the Hyuuga compound to stop Hinata's kidnapping. "Of course I don't care if they do approve of Naruto-chan or not. I'm just giving you an excuse they believe would keep the Hyuuga Clan from appearing weak. An arranged marriage also ensures that neither of your daughters will have to be branded with the Cage Bird seal."

(A/N: I actually have no idea when Hanabi is born in the series so I'm just winging it.)

While the adults discussed their future, Naruto awoke from his nap to the feeling of something gently caressing his cheeks. Whoever or whatever it was didn't realise how sensitive his whisker marks were. He tried lazily swiping the offending objects away, while groaning in annoyance as he attempted to remain asleep. Eventually giving up, he slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by Hinata's crimson coloured face mere inches from his own. Feeling some irresistible urge, Naruto lifted his head to gently press his lips against hers. Leaning back slightly he watched as a content smile blossomed on her face, making her appear even more beautiful.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, unaware of four pairs of eyes watching the scene.

"_Thank you very much," Hinata stammered bashfully, poking her index fingers together._

"_So, do you think we could be friends?" Naruto asked, nervously scratching his cheek._

"_I'd like that. But I'll have to ask for my parent's permission first," Hinata replied, hoping they'd give their consent._

_Fortunately she didn't have to worry, her parents happily gave their consent to let her hang out with Naruto. Though she didn't know that she was now engaged to her new friend. Naruto was so happy he almost crushed Hinata in a vice grip hug, he finally had someone his own age to play with. They spent the rest of the day playing in the park. When it was time to head home Hiashi invited Naruto and his guardians to dine at the Hyuuga compound. Saito could see this was to announce Hinata's engagement to Naruto in front of the rest of the clan, so he accepted Hiashi's offer._

_The announcement of Hinata's engagement to Naruto went over without too much protest. Once the Hyuuga Clan elders through use of the Byakugan verified Tsunade's medical testimony. It also helped that Saito had used his powers to influence the elders' minds convincing them of Naruto's heritage upon entering the Hyuuga compound. Hinata's face had flushed a deep crimson when she and her mother greeted their guests at the door, at seeing Naruto dressed in a formal black kimono that made him look quite handsome. Saya had also swapped her skimpy kunoichi outfit for a pink flower pattern kimono with yellow sash. Her hair was done up in a partial bun with the rest cascading down her back. She wore very little makeup, opting for some light blue eye-shadow and some gloss to make her lips shine. Saito was wearing the same _white vest with long sleeved black shirt, pants and split-toe shoes when Naruto first met him.

When explained to the kids, it took the blonde jinchuuriki a few minutes to understand what an engagement was until Saito clarified it for him. Hinata, who had been taking lessons from age four, though had to confirm with her parents, flushed a deep red. She was going to marry not only the son of the Yondaime Hokage, but the boy who gave her, her very first kiss. It was during the last conclusion of the engagement party where Saya suggested that Naruto spend the night at the Hyuuga compound with Hinata. Hitomi immediately agreed as she and the red-head kunoichi had been bonding throughout the night over the joys of motherhood. The pregnant woman was devastated to hear that Saya lost her children and former husband to a rogue ninja, but was happy she found new love and companionship with Saito.

**Disclaimer: Sorry to stop it here but I'm just so stuck I can't get anywhere with this at the moment. I really wanted to get to Hinata's kidnapping however that'll have to wait for the next chapter. But anyway I'd like to know if you'd all like me to skip ahead to when they graduate from the academy or continue like this for now? So leave a review and I'll see you all at my next update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Thank you to all those who review to the last chapter and for the advice you gave me, which has helped a lot. I'm thinking about not mention Hinata's kidnapping and the Uchiha massacre until much later or not at all. And I think I should alert everyone to Hinata's submissive behaviour with Naruto but if you don't like a submissive Hinata then don't read. And sorry about the very late update.**

"Speech"

_Thought_

"**Demonic speech**"

"_**Demonic thought**_"

"Telepathy"

**Jutsu**

A Different Beginning.

Nine Years Later.

Naruto's Room.

Namikaze Mansion.

Spread all over Naruto's desk were blank scrolls, ink, brushes and his father's notes on fuuinjutsu. After learning the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Saito and Saya increased his training by having his Kage Bunshin study a verity of subjects while the original did physical training. Because of this Naruto was able to master basic fuuinjutsu within four months thanks to his large chakra reserves. When Saito had removed Saya from the seal on his stomach 70% of her chakra was duplicated and stored in the seal, which had increased dramatically over the nine years of his training. But he also had a chakra suppression seal in place to give him access to only 30% of his total chakra reserves, though that was still enough to create 500 Kage Bunshins without feeling the drain. A gravity seal was also placed on his body to build up his physical strength by making him work harder to move. He even had a habit of falling asleep while studying. It was this scene one Hinata Hyuuga found Naruto fast asleep at his desk and snoring, while a trail of drool trickled from his gaping maw. The Hyuuga heiress had matured into a beautiful young woman from her once shy self. She was now more confident and had come to deeply love the blonde she was engaged to. Her mastery of the Juken Style was mostly thanks to Naruto's encouragement and a desire to not be a burden when they became shinobi. She also studied medical jutsu which was easy to learn thanks to her excellent chakra control, which like Naruto's control was on par with a Tokubetsu Jonin. She had even let her hair grow down to her waist. With a mischievous glint in her eyes Hinata leaned in so her mouth was right by Naruto's ear.

"Oh Hokage-sama! I've been so naughty, trying to get out of petting time. I need to be punished," Hinata moaned in her sexiest voice.

"You bet your pale butt I'm going to punish you, Hinata-hime. You can't get out of petting time that easily," Naruto slurred, a sloppy grin growing on his face, yet he remained asleep. "As your Hokage I am ordering you to wear a slave girl outfit and sit on my lap."

"But Naruto-kun. You're not the Hokage yet, you still have to pass the academy graduation test," Hinata replied, pinching his cheek.

"Yeow!" Naruto screamed, sitting upright and fully awake.

"Did you have a nice dream, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked sweetly, bent at the waist with her hands clasped behind her back.

"You could have woken me up more gently, Hinata-chan," Naruto whined, wiping the drool from his mouth. "What time is it?"

"7:30. We have to be at the academy by nine, so I thought I'd wake you up," She replied, dressed in a cream off the shoulder China dress that ended just above her knees with wrist long sleeves and a lavender sash around her waist. Wide slits running from her hips down showing off the black bike shorts that hugged her thighs like a second skin. On her right thigh was a kunai holster and an equipment pouch on the back of her sash. "If I had woken you up a different way, we would have been late."

"Would have been worth it," Naruto grumbled, stripping as he went for a shower. "Care to join me?"

"And miss the chance to make my fiancé breakfast and lunch?" she asked rhetorically, eyeing his 6 inch flaccid length. "As much as I would love to have that pork-sword stuffed down my throat, it'll have to wait until after we graduate. I promise to give you something special tonight."

"Damn, now you got me all curious," Naruto grumbled, making his way to the bathroom. "Ever heard of a Kage Bunshin?"

"See you downstairs, Naruto-kun," Hinata replied, exiting his bedroom.

Taking a quick shower Naruto returned to his room where he dressed in a simple black ninja tunic with armour, on his feet were split toe ninja boots. (A/N: Hayabusa's 2nd outfit on DOA 4). Finishing of the outfit was hood with a removable face mask for stealth missions and twin ninjatoes strapped to his back. On his wrist gauntlets were seals for extra weapons and other ninja tools which were sealing in their individual scrolls and two kunai holsters were strapped to his thighs. He had decided on this outfit as it was light and durable while giving him plenty of movement. He even included a chakra reinforced cup to protect his nuts. He didn't want to run the risk of not being able to have kids with Hinata and any other potential wives. Using shunshin he appeared in the living room to find Saya lounging on the couch in a boneless heap completely naked with her fox features visible and a content smile plastered on her sleeping face.

_Looks like she had another long night with Saito-sense. Thank Kami for silencing seals_, he thought with a grin.

"Naruto-kun! Breakfast is ready!" Hinata called from the kitchen.

"Mmm, I don't think I can go another round, Saito-kun," Saya mumbled, trying to bury herself further into the couch.

Snorting in amusement Naruto strode into the kitchen to see Hinata at the stove with a white apron over her dress but no sign of Saito, though he wasn't that concerned about his guardian. Slinking up behind Hinata he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his nose against her neck he inhaled her scent of jasmine and water lilies.

"You love me neck don't you Naruto-kun?" she whispered, leaning into his embrace.

"Not just your neck, Hinata-hime," he answered nuzzling her neck as his hand delved beneath her shorts to discover she was wearing a thong. "Are you planning on wearing a thong during our missions?"

"I'm not the shy girl I used to be, Naruto-kun. I have no problem showing my body if the need arises. I'd even walk through the streets naked while being led around on a leash if you wanted," she replied saucily, grinding her backside against his hardening sword. "And I'd do it with a smile on my face."

"Maybe you should then. I've been practicing bondage type jutsu but I think something simple for you would work best," he whispered rubbing her moistening crotch through her thong until a sudden pain erupted in his head. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"And maybe Saya-chan and I should have waited to teach you both sex ed. until after you made chunin," Saito deadpanned, tugging Naruto to the table by his ear.

"It would have helped if you and Saya-sensei weren't mating in plain sight all the time," Hinata replied, placing Naruto's breakfast in front of him.

Quickly taking his seat Naruto inhaled to delightful mouth-watering scent of Hinata's cooking "Ah! There's nothing like breakfast made by the woman you love to start the day!"

"What about waking up with the woman you love naked in your arms?" Saito asked, manifesting a cup of miso soup.

"I'm going to wait until I've found my wives before I start that," Naruto answered, around a mouthful of food. "But that won't stop me from cuddling with Hinata any chance I get."

"Can't you keep your voice down, Naruto-kun? How's a kitsune supposed to get any sleep around here?" Saya complained, trudging into the kitchen with a noticeable limp and still naked.

"Kage Bunshins again?" Hinata asked sympathetically, handing the tired vixen a cup of jasmine tea.

"That and my healing factor's been dialled down, so I'll be sore for a few days. At least though the pleasure was well worth the pain I'm feeling now," Saya groaned, bring the tea closer for a long inhale. "Mmm, this is just what I needed."

"Why don't you take a soak in the hot spring for a while, Saya-chan, I left some special bath salts with your soaps. And I'll make you something to eat when you're done," Saito suggested, placing his empty cup on the table.

"A soak sounds perfect right now," she murmured, taking a sip of her tea as she limped towards her lover. "Shouldn't you two be heading to the academy for you graduation?"

"Oh crap, you're right!" Naruto exclaimed, inhaling the rest of his breakfast. "Hinata-hime."

"Right behind you, Naruto-kun," Hinata cheered, racing after her betrothed.

"She follows that boy like a loyal puppy" Saya verbally mused, plopping her naked rear on Saito's lap. "Not that I'm much different."

"Yeah, you just love a good petting," he chucked, one of his hands running up and down her spine making her purr. "Come on, time to take a nice long soak."

"Don't forget my Saito-kun plushie," she murmured sweetly, setting her cup on the table.

Village Rooftops.

"Get back her you brat!" an Anbu shouted, chasing after a blonde haired perpetrator.

"You guys must be out of your minds!" the blonde called back, leaping from the rooftops to escape the multi-coloured Anbu.

Naruto had once again demonstrated his skills as a prankster by rigging paint bombs to go off in one of the Anbu barracks and that was an hour ago. It wasn't the first time the jinchuuriki had pranked the black ops unit. During the nine years training under Saito's care Naruto had pranked every ninja in the village and every other person who mistreated him. Which made up about 75% of the populace. But it wasn't just pranks and fun, Naruto had been put through a world of hurt five days every week leaving him the weekend to recover under Hinata's tender care. But he never once complained, never asked Saito to slow down or give him a break. He went headlong into his training knowing he'd come out stronger than his father by the time he made Jonin. Sarutobi had suggested that Naruto be promoted to Genin a year early but the boy wanted to earn his rank the proper way. But if he didn't escape his pursuers he'd never make it the academy on time to graduate. The chase continued through alleys where his clones set traps the night before that wouldn't have fooled Jonin, yet the amount of pursuers were rapidly decreasing.

"What's the matter? Can't you guys catch me?" Naruto taunted, suddenly back flipping over the Anbu causing them to trip over themselves as they tried to change direction. Or it could have been the oil Naruto secretly dropped as he ran. "Have a nice trip?"

"When I get my hands on you, Uzumaki!" an Anbu with a raven mask growled, trying to pull himself out from the bottom of the pileup.

"You mean if you get your hands on me," he contradicted sticking to a wall with chakra. "I though Anbu were meant to be second to the Hokage, but you can't even catch a kid who isn't even a Genin yet. What about the guys that fell for my traps back there? I don't think it reflects well on the village if someone like me came bypass security that's supposed to be tighter than a crab's backside. If I had been an enemy ninja you guys would have been dead by now and who knows what kind of damage I could have done to the village,"

"NARUTO!"

"Oh hey, how's it going, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked looking up to the roof to see his academy teacher scowling down at him.

During the four years of the academy, Iruka was the only teacher who treated the young Namikaze with any amount of respect. The scarred teacher unlike others knew the difference between a scroll and a sealed kunai, even though his parents were killed during the Saya's attack on the village.

"Don't act casual with me, gaki, you're supposed to be at the academy right now. Instead I find you up to your usual antics," Iruka grouched, grabbing Naruto by the arm. "No more playing around, let's get you back to the academy."

"No offense, Iruka-sensei, but you're not very bright if you haven't noticed you've been taking to a Kage Bunshin this whole time," Naruto smirked, disappearing in a puff of smoke vindicating his statement.

_He already knows a Jonin level technique? I knew he took his training seriously but to have mastered something so advanced I should pass him just for outwitting the Anbu_, Iruka thought as the Anbu managed to get their act together. "You're going to be an amazing shinobi, Naruto-kun."

10 minutes later.

Academy.

The scene at the academy didn't do much to relieve Iruka's headache. Just outside the classroom the scarred Chunin could hear the tell-tale sounds of metal smacking against flesh. Knowing only Naruto could be behind this Iruka slammed the door open to find Hinata leaning against the teacher's desk with the back of her dress folded against her back and her shorts pulled down to her knees. The blonde troublemaker tanning her backside a deep red with one of his swords. The rest of the class was watching with large blushes on their faces as the Hyuuga heiress moaned and begged for more.

"NARUTO!" Iruka roared, using his **Big Head Jutsu**, causing the blonde to pause mid swing. "Just what in the name of the Hokage are you doing?"

"Spanking Hinata-hime," Naruto replied as if it were the most common thing to be doing.

"Why'd you stop him Iruka-sensei? That was the hottest thing ever," Kiba Inuzuka chuckled, leering at Hinata's thong clad butt like the horny dog he was.

"I don't know what you liked about that sexual assault Kiba-baka. Who'd be stupid enough to enjoy a spanking?" the class howler money asked, playing with a strand of her florescent pink hair. "Watching me make-out with Sasuke-kun would be way hotter."

"More like vomit inducing," Shikamaru mumbled, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Shut up lazy-baka! The only one Sasuke-kun will be making out with will be me!" came the replied from Sakura's rival to Sasuke's affection Ino Yamanaka.

"In your dreams, Ino-pig!"

"Up yours, billboard brow!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Billboard brow!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Billboard brow!"

"**EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP**!" Iruka shouted, his **Big Head Jutsu** shaking the classroom windows. "Naruto and Hinata park your butts in your seats!"

"But I haven't finished spanking Hinata-hime yet," Naruto complained.

"Sit down or you fail the exam!" Iruka bellowed, a shower of saliva spraying from his mouth.

"Ok, ok, say it don't spray it," the blonde grumbled, wiping his face on his sleeve and sheathing his sword.

"Phooey," Hinata pouted, pulling her shorts up and straightening her dress.

_Thank Kami this is the last year I have to teach them_, Iruka thought, making a mental note to check for grey hairs after class. "Right, let's begin the graduation exam. First off we'll be having a written test followed by target practice and sparing, then finishing off with a test of the academy Ninjutsu. The male and female students with the highest score will be named rookie and kunoichi of the year respectively."

"Why not just give Sasuke-kun and me those titles since we're obviously the best in the class," Sakura gloated albeit prematurely. Though the Haruno species weren't known for their brains. "Right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, not even bothering to look at her, as usual.

"Sasuke-san can only get that title after the exam is finished if he's earned it. You can't become rookie of the year just because you're an Uchiha," Naruto scoffed, taking his seat with Hinata in his lap. "If you ask me the academy places too much weight on theoretical grades rather than practical. And everyone knows your practical skills are below average Haruno-san."

"You take that back, Naruto-baka! I'm the best kunoichi in the class and you know it!" Sakura screeched, making the rest of the class wince at the volume.

"You say something, Haruno-san?" Naruto asked in a bored tone having been nuzzling Hinata's neck.

"Baka!" Sakura seethed, getting up to pound Naruto's head into the ground.

"Haruno-san sit down!" Iruka instructed. "Naruto-chan is correct. Uchiha-san can only be awarded rookie of the year if he gets the highest test scores in the class. Now while I hand out the test papers you can't turn them over until the start of the test. Naruto-chan, Hinata-chan both of you must be seated separately during the exam."

"And I was just getting comfortable too," Hinata pouted slipping out of Naruto's lap.

"Iruka-sensei, what happened to Mizuki-sensei?" Sakura asked, having just realised their second teacher was missing.

"It was revealed that Mizuki-san was planning to betray the village to one of our enemies. He was caught before he could carry out his plan and is now enjoying his retirement in Konoha prison," Iruka explained, still handing out the test papers. "Let this be a reminder to all of you. Traitorous behaviour in this village will not be tolerated."

Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru easily breezed through the first test within minutes. With nothing else to do the Nara heir turned his paper over and went back to sleep. Or would have if not for the sudden loud expulsion of gasses that sounded like tuba. Everyone in class stopped writing in favour of looking at the apparent origin of the noise which happened to be Sasuke Uchiha. Akamaru quickly ducked inside Kiba's jacket to avoid any offensive odours while his master just pinched his nose shut with a chuckle. The girls were making sound of disgust while the boys snickered at the unfortunate Uchiha who emitted three more farts, each undeniably louder than the next. Yet he did nothing to deny or confirm his involvement. Luckily Naruto and Hinata were sitting at the opposite end of the classroom. The students behind him however pulled their shirts over their noses.

"What the heck did you eat last night, teme?" Naruto asked, flipping his test over as he had already completed it.

"None of your business, dobe," Sasuke grouched, trying not to gag on the smell. _I shouldn't have had those extra spicy refried bean burritos for dinner_.

"That's enough. Everyone get back to your tests you now have 20 minutes to finish them," Iruka instructed. "If you've already finished just sit quietly for now."

"Iruka-sensei, Hinata-hime and I have finished. Can I have my lap warmer back now?" Naruto asked.

"You two can cuddle each other during lunch break and after you graduate, not a minute sooner," Iruka replied, enjoying Naruto's downtrodden expression.

Soon enough the rest of the class finished the test, while another teacher graded the papers Iruka took the class outside for the shuriken and kunai test. One by one Iruka called the students who were given 10 shuriken and kunai each, Sasuke's fan girls got an average score of 4/10 while the rest of the civilians got 5/10. The clan heirs minus Ino got 6/10 and higher. Hinata however got perfect scores on both plus extra credit, much to Sasuke's ire and his fan girls. The teme got a score of 9/10 for shuriken and 10/10 for kunai, his fan girls were screaming at his success and praising his skills.

"I don't know which is worse, those fan girls thinking they're kunoichi or Sasuke's arrogance," Hinata grouched, wanting to slap some sense into those ninja wannabes.

"Don't let it bother you, Hinata-hime, you're ten times the kunoichi they are. And arrogance will always lead to failure in the end. He thinks he's Kami's gift to the world because of his name, he doesn't know what real strength is," Naruto replied, keeping quite so Sasuke wouldn't get riled up.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're up!" Iruka called.

"Show them what a real ninja can do," Hinata encouraged, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"With this kind of luck there's no way I can fail," he replied, caressing her backside.

"Stop wasting time, Naruto-baka! Sasuke-kun has to graduate!" Sakura shouted.

"OH please the only one wasting Sasuke-teme's time is you, Haruno-san. I have no idea why he'd want a flat chested huge forehead freak like you," Naruto scoffed, getting exactly the reaction he was hoping for.

"YOU'RE DEAD UZUMAKI-BAKA!" in a fit of rage Sakura threw her strongest punch at Naruto's face only for the blonde to perform a **Kawarimi** at the last second.

"Hey, Haruno-san I thought you loved the teme? So why'd you punch him in the face?" Naruto asked, standing where Sasuke once stood.

"Huh?" looking at the crumpled body Sakura was horrified to see an unconscious Sasuke lying on the ground with blood running from his nose and mouth. "SASUKE-KUN! Sasuke-kun speak to me! Iruka-sensei, we have to get Sasuke-kun to the hospital!"

"There's no need to panic, Haruno-san, just take him to the infirmary. You assaulted him so you take him to get treated, and make you sure both return in time for the taijutsu exam after lunch," Iruka instructed.

"That's a bit of a conundrum, Iruka-sensei. She gets to tend to an injured teme but she's the one who injured him in the first place. Maybe we should postpone the test until the teme's feeling better," Naruto suggested, to the confusion of Sasuke's fan girls.

"That's right we should postpone the rest of the exams until Sasuke-kun is fully recovered," Sakura agreed, missing the part where Sasuke's injuries her fault.

"Haruno-san, get Uchiha-san to the infirmary now! Naruto-chan, get your butt on the line for your weapons test!" Iruka barked.

"Yes sir, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted, snapping a salute as Sakura carried Sasuke away. Stepping up to the line Naruto to everyone's confusion only pulled out two kunai. With a quick flick of his wrists he sent the weapons at the target while going through rapid hand signs. "**Kage Kunai Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

To everyone's astonishment the two kunai suddenly became 20 before impacting the target. Turning back to the crowd Naruto chuckled as the majority of the class had their jaws touching the ground, even Iruka was having the same problem. With a devious grin he repeated the same move, riddling two targets with over 40 shuriken.

"How's that, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, the biggest grin plastered on his face. "I hope that wasn't considered cheating?"

Picking his jaw up off the ground Iruka cleared his throat before answering. "Actually there's nothing in the rule book saying you can't use a jutsu to complete the test. So based on the results I'd have to give you a perfect score with extra credit."

Of course Sasuke's fan girls were adamant that Naruto's score was unfair which did nothing to affect Iruka's ruling. Calling an end to the test the scarred teacher announced it was break time and reminding the class to report to the sparing area in 30 minutes.

"Crap! I left the house without making something for lunch," Naruto groaned, much too Hinata's amusement.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I had a clone make us lunch while I woke you up this morning," Hinata replied sweetly, producing a steaming bowl of ramen from a storage seal on the inside of her wrist.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Naruto asked with reverence, salivating at the heavenly smell wafting into his nose. "But what about your lunch?"

"Kaa-chan made me something before I came over to your house," she answered, leading him to sit under the shade of a tree.

Sitting down Naruto delicately took the ramen from Hinata, not wanting to risk spilling any of the handmade delicacy as if it were the most precious thing in the world. Second only to Hinata herself. Giggling at Naruto's behaviour the Hyuuga heiress unsealed a bag of oven fresh cinnamon buns. As they ate they were soon joined by Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino all who definitely improved with the couple's help.

"Sasuke-kun please, you know I didn't mean to hit you! Naruto-baka should have let me punch him! It's all his fault!" Sakura pleaded, chasing Sasuke's tail.

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped, stomping up to the group of friends. "Uzumaki!"

"What do you want, teme?" Naruto asked, swallowing a mouthful of noodles. "Can't you see I'm eating here?"

"Fight me!" the Uchiha demanded.

"Ok clearly you don't seem to understand that I'm eating a bowl of ramen made by my lovely fiancée. This food is meant to be savoured with each bite and I do not intend to stop eating just to satisfy your ego," Naruto rebutted. "And besides I don't take orders from Uchiha's with brass poles stuck up their backsides."

"Then I'll make you fight me," Sasuke growled, going through rapid hand signs. "**Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu (****Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu)**."

"**Doton: Doro Gaesh! (Earth Style: ****Mud Overturn)**,"

Just as Sasuke unleashed his technique a wall of mud rose from the ground preventing the fireball from harming anyone. As the wall crumbled Sasuke seethed seeing Naruto unharmed and still eating his lunch.

"How dare you ignore me," he growled blurring through the same hand signs.

"Sasuke Uchiha what in the hell are you doing?" an irate Iruka shouted, storming up to the group.

"Iruka-sensei, it's not what you think. Naruto-baka refused to fight Sasuke-kun," Sakura wailed, hoping Iruka would take her side.

"Haruno-san when I want your opinion I'll ask for it! Uchiha-san, why did you attack your classmate with a lethal jutsu?" Iruka demanded, ignoring Sakura's protests.

"An Uchiha doesn't have to explain himself, sensei," Sasuke replied, spitting out the word 'sensei' like a bad taste.

"You will answer my question if you want to graduate this year," Iruka threatened.

"I can answer that, Iruka-sensei," Naruto spoke up, having just finished his ramen. "You see, Shika-chan, Chouji-chan, Shino-chan, Hinata-hime and myself were quietly eating lunch when the teme stormed up to us and demanded that I fight him. When I politely refused he said and I quote 'Then I'll make you fight me', which he then proceeded to use a fire ball jutsu on me. Had Chouji not interfered Hinata-hime and I would have been seriously hurt."

"That's a lie! Sasuke-kun didn't do anything wrong! Naruto-baka should have done what he was told!" Sakura shrieked, causing everyone to wince at the volume. "And you can't stop Sasuke-kun from graduating! He's the best ninja in the village!"

"If he's so great why didn't he get perfect scores?" Shikamaru asked, as he like many others enjoyed raining on Sakura's parade.

"Don't waste your breath Shika-chan. In her mind the teme is infallible and incapable of lying. It's a classic symptom of fan-girlism and it would take something horribly drastic to cure her illness," Naruto explained, just as the bell rang.

"Alright break it up and get to the sparing area!" Iruka ordered, praying to Kami above that the next class of students weren't this stressful to deal with.

**Disclaimer: I wanted to make this chapter longer but I recently decided to skip the taijutsu matches because we all know Naruto and Hinata would have easily dominated their opponents. So please leave a review and I will hopefully be giving Naruto another 2 women or three and the choices are:**

**Female Haku**

**Ino**

**Kin**

**Kurenai**

**Anko**

**Other choice are welcome just know that I won't be giving Naruto more than 6 women so vote for the ones you'd like to see and I'll get the next chapter up sooner I hope.**


	5. not a real update

**To all my readers I know you were hoping for an update but sadly I'm just posting a notice that I am stuck with all fan fics with this message. Please know that I'm not quitting and that I will try to post proper chapters when I can. If you would like to leave suggestions do so and if you would like any ideas for new fan fiction check out my profile page for over 900 ideas. PM me if you want to use an idea or if you don't understand them. I promise my next update will have actual chapters.**

**Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
